


A case of the Mrs Robinson's

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sisters, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Serena is youngerElinor is her sisterLeah is Bernie's her best friend and likes to swear!Mrs Robinson themed  ;)Rated M mainly for cursing





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie was nervous as she fluttered around trying to set the time as her teenaged doctor rolled her eyes at her over the latest copy of some trashy teenage magazine she'd had the delight of paying for, "mum it's just Cam's girlfriend not the bloody queen" Bernie chose to ignore her, it was her new years resolution to not argue with her beloved teenager daughter who seemed to get on every last nerve she still had. 

Stopping to tie her hair back she counted to ten as she noticed Charlie roll her eyes, she looked at her daughter, Charlotte was a beautiful girl long blonde hair and beautiful eyes, the body of a teenager which Bernie had lost many many years ago. Yet with dreadlocks and piercings, I mean who the hell had dreadlocks anymore?! This child was surely put on this planet to send her into an early grave. 

"You didn't make this much of a fuss when I brought snake home for the first time" she watched Charlie smirk, knowing she had hit another nerve, breath Bern breath she repeated the words her therapist had told her and counted to ten as her daughter waited for her to crack. 

Snake?! What bloody sort of name was that? Dirty dreadlocks and stinking of weed, clearly every months dream prince charming for their teenager daughter. Oh yes Stephan Jones was a delight "oh holla Mrs Charlie's mum, you could be her sister" the cocky little shit had span the first time they had met. 

Refusing to make eye contact and keeping her voice level and calm "that might be due to the fact the first time I met the delightful Mr Jones was in your bed" she knew her daughters reaction before it came "I am 17 mum! I can do what I want, dad likes him!" Charlie all but screamed in her face. Of course Marcus fucking liked him, he'd like a dead beetle if she didn't, she watched her daughter slap the kitchen door. 

Alone she finally breathed out, she had to stop letting Charlie get to her, let her make her own mistakes she replayed her best friends words to herself as she picked her mobile up and read the last message Leah had sent her "you can do this Bern, Charlie is just reacting at the moment ignore her. It will go fine, just enjoy having Cam home and this Serena, I mean who did her parents invision her to be a bloody goddess?!" Bernie felt herself giggle as she imagined Leah saying the words, her welsh accent becoming stronger "I am at the end of the phone and if you really don't like her I can changer to the dark side" she laughed as she rolled her eyes. 

Leah was so confident, had been since they met at uni when Bernie was training to be a nurse, long before Marcus and Cameron had come along and Leah was, well mostly sleeping with all her female lectures. They shouldn't have become best friends but they did, they'd had two fun years of drinking, a holiday to Spain that made Bernie blush to recall and after finishing her training she had met Marcus and well Cameron came along and that was that. 

Of course Leah had left after the scandal of her latest affair with the slightly older than normal math assistant who was married to the deputy and well yes, that did not end well. Leah had gone on to join the police force, what else would the pixie haired tiny bull dog, a nickname she had earned for not letting something go, have become other than a detective. She was carefree and held back for no one but also the best friend she had ever known, always there and whilst it was true she was not the soppy sort she always knew how to handle something, had been there within two hours, despite being over four hours away, when Marcus had left her and she had fallen apart. 

She had listened to her cry and watched her pulling herself apart whilst caring for her children. Cameron had been 5 then, Leah doted on her godson as he did her and Charlie was barely more than a newborn, Leah had never been a baby person but she dealt with it, she had cared for them all. On the third day she had sat her down, the children in bed and the place neat and tidy and she had slapped her, her blue eyes filled with rage and love as Bernie had held her cheek in horror "now you listen to me Bern, I have allowed you wander around like the great undead for three days now" her voice was serious as Bernie had felt her take the hand she held against her cheek. 

"Marcus is the twat I knew he was at uni and finally he had taken the grace to fuck off" she felt strangely lulled by the curse words her best friend was letting out as they sat on the sofa "you are a beautiful, strong and independent woman" she saw the love in Leah's eyes "you have two kiddies up there who need at least one parent who is not a selfish dickhead to take care of them" as Leah pulled her into her arms she cried the last tears she would allow over Marcus "and you are neither a dickhead nor selfish" Bernie finally breathed "and I will be their dad, well at least a bet version than shit is" Bernie laughed as Leah cleaned her face with her sleeve before planting a quick kiss on her lips "now sort it out". 

And Leah had been true to her word, there any time she or the kids had needed her, no matter what she was doing or who. No one came before her "kids" as she always referred to them. 

Putting the phone down she felt stronger, this would be fine. It would all go fine.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling mum you used her make up" Serena rolled her eyes at her five year old sister, what had possessed her mother to have another child with her toyboy lover Carlos was beyond her, even why she had shacked up with Carlos the Italian stallion, which she liked to call him, even to her twenty nine year old daughter who was merely six years younger than him. 

All long hair and a smile that could take a woman's pants off with one look, another delightful quote from her mother, he actually made he want to vomit but hey ho. Elinor was six, who the hell has a six year old sibling when they are almost thirty?, no one. 

Once again she asked herself why she had moved in again, leaving behind admittedly a grim room at uni but still a room without Holby's answer to Peter bloody Andre mooning all over her mother and her annoying love child sister. It would save money she told herself again, just six months left and she would finally be a registered doctor and would finally have her own home and Cameron.

She felt her heart skip thinking of his blonde hair and his smile mostly though she adored his manners and how he treated her. She wasn't one for looks, sure Peter the stallion Andre wannabe floated a lot of women, and men's boats but he did nothing for her. He couldn't even hold a bloody conversation for longer than 5 minutes. 

No Cameron was her prefect man, like her he had his life planned out and she liked that. Her life had been pretty unplanned, starting with her birth. No she wanted a settled, calm and peacefully life and Cameron Dunn was all those things.  
She had met him at the hospital she was training at he was in his final year as well, admittely a few years younger but so mature, his dream was to become a heart surgert on the children's ward, I mean people make movies about these sort of men, wrote books. He was ever woman's dream man and he was all hers. 

She felt nervous, she had one last hurled to overcome. Meeting his mother, she had seen photos of her and she could see Cameron in her eyes, she seemed nice enough. Fifty years old and a community nurse, she had encouraged Cameron to become the best he could be. Bringing both he and his sister up alone, well not alone as such, there was an auntie/father/godmother that Serena was totally confused about on the scene but she wasn't his mother girlfriend, however Leah was gay. 

She shook her head and snatched the lipstick Elinor was about to use all over her face popping it in her mothers make up bag. Yes her mother had bad taste in men but great taste in cosmetics, it was like a make up counter in her room Serena thought as she put the bag back and her sister held her arms to be lifted, she rolled her years sure that Carlos would still carry his "princess" when she was twenty. 

Holding her hand she led Elinor down to the living room as Carlos stood up putting his hands to his face "my two beautiful princesses" he exclaimed in his stupid accent as she rolled her eyes. He picked Elinor up and kissed Serena's cheeks "you look beautiful" she felt herself blush, Carlos wasn't all that bad and had tried hard to be her father/old brother never making her feel left out. 

The knock of the door had everyone on their feet, hands clasped as she looked at Carlos's mother grandma chick chick as Elinor had called her for no known reason as a child and they for no known reason still did, when had she got here. She felt like it was her bloody school prom not a date with her boyfriend. 

Cameron stood on the doorstep as Carlos opened the door before almost being knocked down by Elinor running into his arms, what was this child a monkey or a human?. Cameron managed to pick her up kissing her on both cheeks whilst looking calm and collected.  
Also remaining this way as her mother smiled her greeting, Carlos kissed him both cheeks and chick chick requested for him to twirl which he did and she applauded.

She picked her sister out of his arms and settled her on the floor before moving outside before her grandmother had chance to request anything else, Carlos moved forward with a hand on Cameron's shoulder and told him to take care of his "bellissima figlia" her heart, she admitted did warm sometimes to this bizarre creature that had entered her and her mothers life.


	3. Chapter 3

Why Marcus had to be here was beyond her, Cam didn’t want him here and she sure as hell didn’t, Elinor would agree to anything that would drive her mother crazy. Cam had wanted Leah there as she had been more of a parent that his father had been but Leah had insisted Marcus should meet Serena for the first time with them. 

And Marcus of course, like always decided this was the time to introduce his ex wife and children to his new wife, wife?! Bernie had felt she was going to fall over when he brought this short brunette into the home he once shared with his family. 

Fleur actually seemed like a pretty nice person, very chatty and helpful what she saw in Marcus was beyond her but she herself had once fallen for his charms she reminded herself.   
She had brought flowers and wine, not cheap stuff either, again not what she was expecting Marcus had always been a cheapstake. Maybe he had finally matured. 

Charlie and Fleur were chatting in living room, seemingly getting on great, she felt a stab of jealously at how easy Charlie was with this woman she barely knew. Marcus was actually being useful and tending to the roast as she heard the front door open and Charlie screeched as she heard her daughter thunder to the front door. 

Her heart melted at the sight of her two babies, Charlie was pretty much wrapped around her big brother with her head rested on his chest. Her beautiful boy smiled that smile, she swore it hadn't changed since the first time she had seen him smile and opened his other arm. 

Nestled against his chest she wrapped her arm around Elinor who allowed it, so happy go see her brother she didn't seem to notice. Marcus wrapped his arms around them all and for one mere second it felt safe, then Cam cleared his throat and the spell was broken as they fell apart. 

"Hello mum" his voice always soothed her, even as a small child he had never whinged, complained. "Hello Charlie bear" he beamed at his sister who once again nestled against him. Tall and smart, her clever son she had encouraged both children to be the best they could be and Cam had taken it on boat. She was so proud of him, of both her children even if Charlie was a nightmare seventeen year old. 

"Hello" came the soft but purposeful voice located somewhere behind Cam. He smiled stepping out the way she got her first look at the woman who had stolen her son's heart, she could see why, chin length dark hair and eyes that betrayed the sense of calm she was portraying. 

She knew from Cam she was also in her final years training and worked hard to get where she was now. Neither of her parents seeing education as an important thing, Serena had been the first in the family to go to uni. She knew her family was somewhat out of the norm, her father had left them when she was ten years older and her mother had a new partner and child. Her son had described them as being a very friendly and loving family who saw love and family as the most important thing. From Serena she could see the younger woman wanted more than this, she felt a ping of memory of her own childhood and dreams. 

They all sat down at the dinning table, Cam looked as confused as Bernie felt by Fleur being there, clearly her children had met her before but did not know her well. He hid his shock well as his father told him his new, Cam disliked his father but was always polite. Leaving Cam and Fleur chatting, seemingly won over like her daughter Cam quickly appeared at ease. She knew he was loyal to his, taking his mothers side in everything she felt a slight ping of jealously she quickly dismissed. 

"How's it going, any young maidens needing an education? Xx" she could almost hear the chuckle in Leah's voice as if she had said. She thought of the women Leah generally went for, "anything with a pulse" as he mother had always said. No Leah liked them confident and full of fun, her mind suddenly summed up an image of Fleur and she smiled before letting out a quiet laugh, yes Leah would spot Fleur from a mile away.


	4. Chapter 4

It had gone well, Cameron was pleased his mum had liked Serena. He was very close to his family and it had meant a lot to him, since the age of five it had been just them. His aunt Leah was always there sometimes premantly at times to help her. 

There were times however she wasn't, times he knew his mum struggled. It is true he never saw her cry once his father had left, all the same he knew it hurt. 

She had a few boyfriends over the years but nothing serious, he had been very careful with Fleur who appeared to be wonderful worried his mum would see it the wrong way. 

Fleur however had seemed to settle his father down and he was able to actually have a discussion with him, an adult and mature discussion. It would appear there was more to Fleur than first expected, she was for a start the same age as his father, which was rare in itself and successful. His father generally liked them younger and somewhat dim for want of a better word, all very pleasant of course.

No Fleur had made her living as a researcher into complex heart conditions, he was impressed and eager to listen to her tales of working with project heart in Africa to repair children's hearts whose parents simply could not afford it. 

He was concerned his mother would feel ill eased he knew she had wanted to train as a doctor but Fleur was very kind and did not look down on anyone it seemed, interested in her work as a community nurse and praising her for her amazing award she had recently received, Cameron was impressed and touched Fleur had taken the time to learn about them. 

It was after 11pm by the time his father and Fleur stood up to leave, a lot cheek kissing and hugging, again a new thing for his father.   
After they were gone and they had lit the fire they all struggled on the sofa, Serena on his right and Charlie pretty much laid on his lap as he pulled his mother close. 

The quiet shaken by the vibration of his phone, they all knew who it was, he had a special ringtone for his aunt Leah. His sister and mum sat up smiling as he reached in his pocket and pressed the message button "well I hope you all had a suitably boring evening with your father and are ready for the real fun tomorrow?" She signed the text with a wink and kiss. 

Serena looked at him puzzled "what does she mean Cameron?" She asked confused as Charlie laughed and his mum grinned "all I have to say is be afraid be very afraid" Charlie said with a serious face and a hint of amusement in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't hate her mum even though she acted that way, everything just felt so confusing and out of control lately. 

Cam was always the star of the family and she didn't resent that, he was a great brother and their mother had always encouraged them both, loved them both. 

Her dad hadn't been around, not really. He saw them each weekend as kids but it had turned into once a month and special occasions, it hurt. She had Leah of course, she had always had Leah. 

She had been there all her life, knew her better than her own father, her mother even. She had been the person she went to when she got her period, had her first kiss, her first heartbreak. She had always been there and treated her like an adult even if that meant being truthful and at times harsh, it meant she always felt safe and sure with her. 

Until now. Snake was, well she knew he pissed her mum off and for some reason she wanted to do that. He actually was a decent guy and encouraged her to stay at college, get her A levels so she would have choices. Yes Stephan was nice enough and they got along great, great friends it seemed. 

Charlie hugged the stuffed rabbit she'd had since childhood as she heard her bedroom door open and Cam smiled her with sleepy smile, a warm smile that said he was here, that he knew. Sitting down on the bed he pulled her into his arms as he lent back against the wall, placing a soft kiss in her hair "what's wrong Charlie bear?" He asked quietly as she buried face in his jumper. 

A memory of them both in Cam's bed when she was 7, he was a teenager but never made it feel like he was too old or didn't have time for her. He would pull the sheet over their heads and turned his torch on "Charlie bear, Charlie bear" he would sing before taking her hands "I found you" and she would grin at him knowing she was safe, always safe with her brother there. 

Yet now she couldn't share this with him. Almost twenty years old and she was scared, scared of her feelings, scared she could not share them with those closest to her "I'm okay" she offered weakly as Cam pulled her closer clearly not believing a word she said "Leah will be here tomorrow and she will find out whatever it is your are hiding" she knew he was teasing by his tone but it still shook her, she had tried to ignore the days counting down till she was here.


End file.
